24 Horas: El Día Más Largo De Mi Vida
by Lord Repzefone
Summary: La siguiente historia de Fan Fic la eh creado solo por diversión basándome en la serie televisiva “24” situada en México La version mexicana . Con esto no intento ofender ni robar el trabajo de los creadores originales de la serie. Espero la disfruten.
1. 8:00 am 9:00 am

24 HORAS – By Lord Repzefone

La siguiente historia de Fan Fic la eh creado solo por diversión basándome en la serie televisiva "24". Con esto no intento ofender ni robar el trabajo de los creadores originales de la serie. Espero la disfruten

The Following Takes Place December 1st of 2004 During the Taking of Possession Presidential, Between

8:00 A.M. AND 8:00 A.M.

Events Occur In Real Time

8:00 a.m. – 9:00 a.m.

8:00:45 a.m. CIUDAD DE MÉXICO

La gente va de aquí para allá en la gran ciudad. Presos del tiempo y del trabajo, desconfiando del que va a lado suyo, pensando en las deudas o posiblemente intentando pensar en que es lo que ocurrirá por la noche. Todos tienen problemas y sueños, cosas en la mente que mantienen inmersos a todas esas personas. No miran lo que el hombre de la mesa en el café intenta. Su mirada está enfocada al otro lado de la calle, donde una joven de no más de 29 años sonríe mientras charla por su celular. El hombre mueve por toda su mano una moneda, que logra detenerse en el mismo instante en el que un segundo hombre se pone de pié desde el otro lado de la calle, acomodándose el saco. Inmediatamente él también se puso de pié, así cruzando la calle mientras el semáforo cambiaba a rojo. La chica seguía sin percatarse de ello, la alegría la envolvía hasta la última fibra de su ser.

-…Descuida Roberto- Dice -, no te preocupes por nada, hoy estaremos preparados para cualquier imprevisto… o para la mayoría de ellos… si, si, no dudes de que ella tratará de ir, pero no será problema, la prensa está bien distanciada del evento. Ok. Si…

El primer hombre logró cruzar sin ser visto, y entre la muchedumbre, poco a poco logra sacar un arma, la cual lleva justo delante de su muslo. El segundo se detiene, sonríe ligeramente y corre hasta la chica, quien lo mira desconcertada, momentos después, el hombre logra sacar un arma igualmente, disparando al primer hombre, quien no tiene oportunidad de hacer nada. La gente comienza a gritar, desesperada y sin sentido, como la asustada joven quien no deja de pedir ayuda. El hombre lanza un segundo disparo al aire lo cual hace que la mayoría de la gente se agache, de tal modo que una camioneta logra llegar de improviso con 3 hombres más. Dos ayudan al sujeto a subir a la desesperada chica quien no para de gritar y llorar ante la situación. Antes de subir a la camioneta el hombre toma el celular y lo arroja, para así alejarse del lugar, dejando a todos estáticos y sin recuerdo de sus problemas y sueños. Y el frío clima de aquel día por un momento desaparece.

8:05:17 a.m. AEROPUERTO NACIONAL

El Avión Presidencial acaba de aterrizar, y en él, el futuro Presidente y su hija se encuentran preparándose para su encuentro con la prensa. Ángel Alvarado, es el responsable de todo el ajetreo. Meses atrás logró ganar las elecciones nacionales y hoy había regresado de tierras extranjeras para tomar su puesto por la tarde. Su hija, sonríe, la emoción está invadiéndolos.

-Detesto este traje, nunca logro acomodarlo.

-Vamos padre, todo irá bien, debes estar un poco más tranquilo, todo saldrá de lo mejor. Hoy es tu gran día.

Sonrieron. Patricia lo abraza con tal fuerza que su padre lo responde de la misma manera. La aleja un poco, para que acto seguido, pase detrás de su oreja un mechón de su cabello castaño claro.

-Sabes que solo en la privacidad puedes llamarme "Padre", frente a las cámaras solo soy "Sr. Presidente".

-Ja. No hasta dentro de unas horas… "Sr. Presidente"

-Sr. Presidente- Dice una voz femenina desde el otro lado del avión -. Ya es hora de salir.

-Gracias Eleonor. Bien Srita. Alvarado, vayamos a nuestro encuentro con al prensa.

Ambos caminan hasta la salida del avión, donde toman un respiro y salen, saludando a todo mundo. Bajan lentamente las escaleras y se dirigen directo hacia la gran ola de reporteros.

8:14:04 a.m. UCT (UNIDAD CONTRA EL TERRORISMO)

Esta nueva agencia iniciada en EUA, ah llegado a establecerse también en México, solo para un apoyo mutuo entre ambos países contra el crimen organizado y otras cuestiones. Ah estado en función durante los últimos 18 meses y con gran eficacia. Toda la agencia está bajo la supervisión de Isauro Pérez. Ex militar de 59 años y con grandes conocimientos sobre tácticas de ataque. Bajo la oficina de este, se encuentra el sector de informática, donde dos de los empleados se encuentran hablando sobre el siguiente puesto a Presidente y el que asumirá el puesto.

-Recuerdo muy bien esas elecciones, dicen que fue un fraude como todo en este país- Dice la mujer -. ¿Realmente crees que sea legal todo esto Sergio?

-Sea o no sea Mayra, el hombre va a subir al puesto en unas horas, jurará e iniciará un nuevo reinado de criminalidad.

-Espero que no, recuerda que para eso fundaron esta agencia.

Isauro Pérez llega dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, lo cual hace saltar a ambos.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? Los necesito a ambos, déjense de flojea, apenas iniciamos el día y ya están chismeando.

-Yo lo llamaría solo "Conversación informativa" señor, hablábamos del Presidente Ángel Alvarado.

-Sea lo que sea, deténganse. Inicien una nueva interfaz y una serie de archivos, tenemos un nuevo trabajo.

-Suena interesante.

-Suena a peligroso Mayra, tenemos problemas y muy grandes. Comunícate con Jareny, espero que no tarde, por el momento llamen a más gente, agentes, informáticos, todo. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Y que Jareny se reporte en mi oficina.

8:20:42 a.m.

La camioneta llega a una bodega abandonada, donde otros dos hombres preparan una segunda camioneta, esta vez negra. Dos de los hombres bajan y se encuentran.

-Tenemos a la chica, será mejor que comencemos a hacer los contactos en Suecia, para cuando lleguemos al punto de reunión deberemos escapar lo más pronto posible.

-Deberíamos pedir más por todo esto, arriesgamos el pellejo ante un centenar de personas.

-Solo fue Arturo, nadie más se preocupo por hacer segunda. Más les vale subir a esa jovencita a la camioneta y largarnos, a estas personas nunca les agrada esperar.

-Hondando señoritas, muévanse.

Así, bañaron la primer camioneta de gasolina dirigiendo un poco hasta la entrada, donde subieron todos a la segunda camioneta y encendieron un cerillo para llenar de llamas el lugar. Lentamente salieron hacia la carretera nuevamente.

8:23:26 a.m. CIUDAD DE MÉXICO

Un automóvil SEAT se detiene frente a un semáforo en rojo, lo que hace que el conductor mire hacia un lado en busca de nada en concreto. Escucha la radio intentando disfrutar del momento, pero no puede, su mente solo está enfocada en ella. Durante un instante mira al frente, donde dos enamorados cruzan felizmente la calle. Su celular suena y espera que sea ella, pero no es así, lo llaman del trabajo.

-Habla Morales- Dice -. ¿Qué ocurre Mayra?

-Me temo que deberás venir lo más rápido posible Rodrigo, las cosas parecen estar en muy malos pasos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Isauro ah llamado a todo mundo, dice que es una situación peligrosa. No debes tardar.

-Creí que hoy tendría el día libre.

-Pues reescribe tu agenda, te necesitamos.

Furioso cuelga para después llamar a un número. Espera. Y después de unos instantes, mientras el semáforo cambiaba a verde, contestan.

-Hola amor, ¿que ocurre?- Dice una suave y dulce voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Me temo que deberemos posponer nuestros planes Priscila- Contesta Rodrigo -, la UCT me acaba de llamar y parece que no es bueno.

-¡Demonios!... Creí que estaríamos el día juntos completamente.

-Lo siento, parece que las cosas no van muy bien por allá, me necesitan, prometo llamarte en cuanto sepa algo sobre la situación, tal vez tengamos un rato libre esta noche.

Priscila suelta una sonrisa, espera que así sea.

-De acuerdo, esperaré. Te amo.

-Yo también…

-Pues parece que no lo sientes… muy pocas veces me lo has dicho.

-No comencemos, por favor… te llamo después.

Priscila cuelga molesta, dejándose caer en su cama, suspira.

8:29:52 a.m. UCT

Las cosas parecen moverse rápidamente, ya que en unos cuantos minutos la gente ha comenzado a ir de aquí para allá. En la oficina de Isauro, las cosas parecen bastante tranquilas, aunque su comportamiento no lo es tanto. Mira hacia abajo, donde todos se centran en su trabajo, que todo salga bien. Jareny Hurtado, Sub jefa de la UCT entra lentamente con folder en mano.

-Mayra tiene lista una primera interfaz Sr. Pérez.

Isauro no contesta, sigue inerte en la escena de abajo.

-Isauro… Tengo la interfaz y…

-¡Oh! Lo siento Jareny, me parece esplendido. En seguida te enviaré unos archivos a tu terminal para que los analices.

-¿De que se tratan?

-Aún no puedo decírtelo Jareny, pero te aseguro que no es nada agradable. Pídele a Sergio que me comunique con el Procurador, necesitamos llamarle.

-No será necesario, él acaba de llamar hace unos minutos, dice que estamos llevando el caso un tanto lento… sé que se trata del próximo presidente, pero no quiso mencionarme nada más.

Isauro se queda quieto, la mira e inmediatamente le pide hacer su trabajo, le explicará lo que ocurre dentro de 20 minutos.

-Reúne a nuestras personas más importantes en la sala de conferencias, en la reunión explicaré la urgencia de la situación.

8:34:43 a.m. OFICINAS DE LA CAMPAÑA POLITICA DE ÁNGEL ALVARADO

Aunque se encuentra con poco personal, el trabajo no les preocupa tanto, los preparativos para la celebración para esa noche. El que el presidente suba a su puesto y que el partido patrocine, significan buenas noticias. En su oficina, Mariela Suarez continúa haciendo llamadas para que todos los preparativos sigan sus horarios y especificaciones.

-Por supuesto Andrés, necesitaremos al menos 30 cajas de vino, vendrán demasiadas personas, sin contar los imprevistos, no sé si necesitemos más.

-Serán las suficientes para que embriaguemos a Alvarado, sabes que ama ese vino.

-No lo hagas, es su primer día de labores y no le conviene tanto a él como al partido que el primer día de cargo lo pase ebrio.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, llamaré a Rebeca, necesitamos la lista de invitados lo antes posible y también debemos llamar a seguridad nacional, deben estar enterados de la situación.

-Mantenme al tanto para que nada se salga de control.

-Descuida lo haré.

Mariela mira su reloj y se da cuenta que debe iniciar a movilizar a la gente del departamento. Sale de su oficina y le pide a sus compañeros acelerar el proceso, deben tener todo listo antes del medio día, después, deberán organizarse con los demás que dirigen el evento de la noche.

8:40:08 a.m.

Alvarado y su hija siguen en camino al Palacio Nacional. Patricia le lee la agenda del día, mientras que Alvarado decide que hacer y que no. La mayoría de las citas canceladas son con la prensa, y una de ellas, con la ex esposa de Alvarado.

-¿Por qué pretendes cancelar la cita con mamá? Solo pasarán unos minutos juntos a la 1:00 p.m.

-Tu madre no está dispuesta a verme Patricia y lo sabes- Dice sin apartar la mirada de la ventana -. Desde hace dos años que no deja de recordarme porque es que nos divorciamos.

-Aún no comprendo el verdadero porque, éramos felices.

-Simulábamos ser felices hija… nada más.

-¿Querían que viviera en un mundo de fantasías verdad?

-No hija, simplemente no podíamos estar juntos, eso es todo. Tu madre parecía no haberse casado por amor…

-No puedo creer que pienses de esa manera, incluso viniendo de ella.

-Es la verdad Patricia, y no pienso discutir esto de nueva cuenta, así que, si no vamos a hablar de trabajo, será mejor que encienda el estero.

Patricia sostenía el coraje, no pudo más que darse la vuelta y cerrar la carpeta. Odiaba pensar en el divorcio de sus padres.

8:45:49 a.m. UCT

Rodrigo entra a la UCT, donde lo recibe Sergio con un fólder, el cual entrega.

-Hola Rodrigo, aquí encontraras un breve resumen de la situación, sobre lo que está ocurriendo actualmente en la UCT, en 5 minutos inicia la junta en sala de conferencias, Isauro está atendiendo una llamada, espero no tarde en bajar.

-Y yo espero irme temprano esta vez Sergio.

-Lamento la interrupción en tus planes, peor esto parece que va a ser largo, lee el informe y nos veremos en Conferencias.

Sergio se dirige a Informática, mientras Rodrigo abre el fólder y lee el contenido. Habla de Alvarado y no parece nada agradable, su elección a causado polémica, pero nunca creería que llegara a tal grado. Rodrigo cierra el folder y a lo lejos logra mirar la silueta de un hombre más alto, más fornido y moreno que él, dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentra. El hombre le mira fijamente, sin apartar la vista de la suya.

-Así que también te llamaron Morales.

-Si, y a ti también Gutiérrez. Una situación nada agradable la verdad, pero deberemos lidiar con ella de nuevo.

-No pretendo estar en el mismo grupo táctico que tú, para anda Morales, ya es hora de que te demuestre quien es el que manda aquí.

Rodrigo se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirar a Eder, quien no parecía nada incomodo.

-Mira Gutiérrez, sé que no hemos tenido nunca una buena relación de trabajo…

-Y no la tendremos…

-Pero será mejor que te dejes de estupideces y te dediques a lo que es, no me interesa si sigues pensando en que soy un malnacido, estamos ante una emergencia y será prudente que nos mantengamos en ese margen. La junta está por iniciar.

Rodrigo continúa su camino, mientras escucha la voz de Eder diciéndole:

-Mayte y yo no hemos olvidado lo que hiciste… y espero tu tampoco lo hagas, porque un día deberás pagar por todo.

Eder sonríe, mientras da la vuelta.

8:51:05 a.m. UCT-SALA DE CONFERENCIAS

Los jefes de cada área de la UCT han llegado a reunirse, y Rodrigo y Eder, jefes de Los grupos de tácticas de campo A y B respectivamente, miran a Isauro quien abre su carpeta y les agradece su presencia.

-Bien, los eh reunido esta mañana para darles información de nuestro último trabajo, la cual llegó a las 8:00 a.m. en punto, por parte de Seguridad Nacional notificándonos sobre un posible atentado contra la vida del futuro presidente Ángel Alvarado.

-¿Tenemos alguna pista de quien es?- Pregunta Jareny Hurtado, Sub Jefa de la Unidad.

-Por el momento no, solo una fuente confiable ah mencionado que ocurrirá el día de hoy y que cabe la posibilidad de que sean narcotraficantes, intuimos que será justo cuando el Presidente tome el puesto en el Palacio Nacional.

-¿Algún motivo?- Pregunta esta vez Rodrigo.

-Ninguno, no por el momento.

-¿Entonces como nos piden iniciar con una investigación sin recursos?- Dice Eder

-Por eso estoy por llamar a la hija del Presidente, necesitamos interrogarla para saber que ocurre, por eso necesito que vayas por ella, junto con otros dos agentes y la traigas aquí.

-¿Seguridad Nacional y la AFI están enteradas?- Pregunta Mayra.

-Así es, podrán ponerse en contacto con ambas agencias, para establecer una mejor investigación. Por el momento necesito que busquen cualquier cosa tanto en Internet como en archivos antiguos sobre organizaciones poderosas, lideres, motivos y medios que puedan llevarlos a eliminar al Presidente. Así que, a trabajar, estaré en mi oficina… Rodrigo, te veo allá en 5 minutos, necesitamos hablar.

Isauro sale junto a los demás mientras Rodrigo asiente, mira la actitud de Isauro y no es normal. Algo ocurre.

8:54:59 a.m.

La camioneta al fin se detiene dentro de una serie de bodegas en una zona industrial, se estacionan en un lugar alejado de la autopista, y cierran muy bien la salida. Los hombres bajan junto a la chica quien a pasado del llanto desenfrenado a un sollozo casi audible. Un nuevo sujeto llega y aplaude ante el buen trabajo.

-Felicidades muchachos, lo hicieron, se merecen una buena paga.

-Gracias jefe, aunque… creemos que… necesitamos un poco más…

-…Claro… un poco más… ¿Cuántos hombres son?

-Somos siete en total Sr. Fernández.

-Bien, entonces mata a los 6, no pretendo darles a ellos.

-pero señor… son mis hermanos, y además me dijo que…

Fernández saca un arma y le destroza la cabeza al hombre. Llama a dos de sus hombres y les pide llevarse el cuerpo y eliminar a los demás, llevarán a la chica a la bodega de a lado, todo debe seguir como lo planearon…

8:56:55 a.m.

Eder prepara a su equipo para ir por Patricia Alvarado, al Palacio Nacional, mientras Patricia recibe el comunicado de lo que ocurre sin mencionarlo a su padre, Priscila intenta llamar a Rodrigo quien no contesta, Sergio y Mayra siguen trabajando junto a Jareny, mientras Isauro cuelga el teléfono al ver entrar a Rodrigo.

8:57:16 a.m. UCT-OFICINA DE ISAURO PÉREZ

Rodrigo se sienta y sin rodeos pide ir al grano, quiere saber que es lo que ocurre. Isauro lo mira y coloca las manos sobre la mesa, se torna nervioso, sudoroso y tiembla bastante.

-No me convenciste con la información excesivamente vaga del asunto allí abajo.

-Hace casi una hora- Dice -, casi después de recibir el mensaje acerca del atentado contra Alvarado, un sujeto llamo a mi celular, me dijo que debía seguir ciertas ordenes… si… si yo… ¡Dios!

-¿Hay gente del gobierno involucrada en esto?

-No Rodrigo, nada de eso… es el narco… secuestraron a mi sobrina Rodrigo… a Mayte… la matarán a menos que yo no detenga la investigación contra el Presidente Alvarado… Y no sabía a quien más acudir… Ayúdame… por el amor de Dios…

Ahora, la cosa toma forma.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00 a.m.


	2. 9:00 am 10:00 am

9:00 a.m. – 10:00 a.m.

9:01:03 a.m. UCT-OFICINA DE ISAURO PÉREZ

Rodrigo ah cerrado las persianas de toda la oficina y apagado la luz por un momento. Isauro no ah dicho palabra alguna, sigue con las manos en el rostro. Tras un instante se pone de pié.

-Esta es la situación Rodrigo, tengo serios problemas. Eh decidido acudir contigo porque necesito a Eder enfocado en seguir con la investigación, no puedo dejar que le ocurra nada a Alvarado ni a mi Mayte. Necesitamos adelantarnos a estos hombres.

-¿Sabes siquiera quienes son?

-No, pero me dijeron que me conocen a la perfección y que no debo de intentar nada contra ellos. Por eso te lo digo a ti, necesito que hagas algo para ayudarme y salvar a Mayte mientras la oficina sigue con el trabajo con Alvarado.

Rodrigo suspira, de forma que Isauro no presiente buenas cosas.

-Esto e salgo muy complicado. Si dicen que te conocen es porque te han investigado, pueden ser cualquier persona, cualquier organización. ¿Tienes enemigos?

-Ninguno que yo conozca. Vamos, Rodrigo, siéntate aquí conmigo y ayúdame, esto no se pude filtrar…

-No pretendo hacer que te despidan, ayudaré, pero no me parece seguro que sigas trabajando…

-Debo, ellos sabrán si lo hago o no…

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?

-Tienen a un agente infiltrado en la UCT… lo sé… el informe de Seguridad lo informa claramente, que es posible que un topo esté dentro de la agencia… ahora comprendo porque está, deben querer seguir mis pasos. Por eso, necesito que elijas de entre toda la Unidad, a la gente de mayor confianza y trabajes con ella, yo seguiré fingiendo que todo marcha mal, mientras tú llevas esta investigación.

-Comenzaremos a trabajar en ello, descuida, rescataremos a Mayte. Por ahora, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas…

9:09:57 a.m. PALACIO NACIONAL

Patricia camina rápidamente a una de las puertas mientras su padre le llama y pide esperarle.

-¿Qué ocurre Patricia, desde hace unos minutos pareces algo extraña. Si es por lo de tu madre…

-No padre, para anda, solo un posible cambio en nuestra agenda, cosa que me preocupa un tanto ya que este día es realmente importante, no podemos posponer la toma de poder.

Alvarado la mira fijamente un instante. Asiente.

-Tienes mucha razón. Te veré después, por el momento necesito hablar con algunos de mi partido.

-Nos veremos entonces, adiós padre.

Patricia continua su camino mientras se pregunta por que es que no puede decir nada acerca de la llamada, pero a juzgar por la voz de Eder, no es algo bueno. Al entrar, se comunica con seguridad.

-En cuanto llegue el agente Eder Gutiérrez, hágalo pasar inmediatamente a mi oficina, viene de la UCT. Es Urgente.

9:14:28 a.m.

Fernández mira a Mayte desde el otro lado de la habitación, jugando con su teléfono en mano. Guarda el artefacto en su bolsa y camina hasta ella, ahí, se pone de cuclillas y le toma el rostro, a lo que ella se altera, preguntando que es lo que quieren.

-¡Juro que no tenemos dinero, somos una familia normal, por favor…!

-Nada de eso señorita Pérez, no buscamos dinero, buscamos algo más valioso para nosotros.

-No por favor… déjenme ir y juro que no voy a…

-Lo siento peor usted no puede darme instrucciones, las cosas aquí van a ocurrir como yo y mis hombres digan. Pero descuide, nadie le hará nada, no a menos que no usted… o su estimado tío cooperen.

Mayte detuvo su sollozo, había mencionado a su tío, ¿era señal buena?

-¿Qué ocurre… mi tío?

-Así es señorita, él es la razón por la que usted está aquí. Su tío debe ayudarnos a hacer ciertos… movimientos con un trabajo que tenemos para el día de hoy, usted sabe que hay trabajos que necesitan… cierto apoyo de las organizaciones del país.

-¿Intentan hacer que mi tío venda sus drogas? ¡Que encubra a algún asesino?

-No, nada de eso, eso solo son trabajos vulgares de personas simples, no, nuestra organización busca algo más profundo, algo que impacte a este país, algo… como lo que le ocurrió a aquel hombre… Colosio.

-¡Dios mío! ¡No!

-Y usted saldrá sana y salva siempre y cuando él y su nueva organización ayuden en todo esto. Solo para demostrarle al gobierno, quien es quienes siguen teniendo el poder.

9:20:11 a.m. UCT-INFORMATICA

Mayra continua con la búsqueda de nombres importantes para la investigación, mientras Jareny se encuentra con Rodrigo, quien acaba de salir de la oficina de Isauro. Ella se acerca rápidamente hasta él, quien sigue su camino hasta el cubículo de Mayra.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Isauro? Lo noto muy extraño.

-Nada realmente, ah habido situaciones extremas en la agencia pero ninguna como esta, creo que a todos nos ah caído de golpe todo esto. ¿Sabes si Eder ya está en camino al Palacio Nacional?

-Hace unos minutos acaba de salir, espero que para las 10:00 a.m. se encuentre de nuevo aquí con Patricia Alvarado.

Rodrigo suspira lentamente.

-Descuida no la verás, o al menos si Isauro se lo deja todo a Eder. El pasado no es muy…

-Ningún pasado suele alegrarme… ¿recuerdas Jareny?

Jareny suelta una sonrisa de molestia, y acepta que la conversación a terminado, toma el fólder y le pide seguir con la investigación, ella verá algunos reportes. Rodrigo asiente y tras la salida de Jareny, le pide a Mayra seguirlo hasta una zona alejada de Informática. Mayra nos abe lo que ocurre, peor acepta seguir a su amigo, quien la detiene en un corredor para explicarle.

-Tenemos trabajo, peor necesito saber si puedo contar contigo.

-¿Pero… que ocurre Rodrigo? ¡Me asustas!

-Hay una sub-investigación, pero solo puedo decirla a gente de mi confianza. Es algo muy importante y por el momento no puedo dar más explicación. Necesito que hagas una investigación a parte de la que ya estás haciendo, ¿crees poder?

-¿Por supuesto, acerca de

-La gente que Isauro a enviado a la cárcel, relacionado con cualquier nivel del crimen en el país, fechas, nombres, relaciones, todo, espero lo tengas lo más antes posible.

Mayra acepta y regresa a su cubículo, mientras Rodrigo se toma la cabeza y espera que todo salga bien.

9:26:37 a.m. CASA DE PRICILA

Priscila se encuentra llamando por teléfono con una amiga, hablando sobre el día que iba a pasar con su prometido.

-Si Mariana, todo iba a ser tan perfecto, pero… ese maldito trabajo que tiene le quita todo el tiempo del mundo, espero que cuando nos cacemos podamos vivir alejados de la ciudad y con un trabajo con menos responsabilidades, me gusta estar con él. Sí… lo amo demasiado… yo…

El celular de Priscila comienza a sonar y sin pensarlo lo toma. Se despide de su amiga y contesta.

-¡Hola amor! ¿Qué ocurre, porque no contestaste mis llamadas?

-Perdona por no haber respondido la llamada, peor hay una situación algo delicada, necesitan a la mayoría del personal aquí. Prometo que iré a verte en cuanto pueda.

-Dios, sabes que ese trabajo no me agrada para anda, te quita tiempo y nos vemos muy pocas veces al día. Necesito verte, estamos a escasos meses de casarnos y…

Priscila no logra continuar, algo la hace sentir mareada. Rodrigo le pregunta si todo está bien, mientras ella afirma que no, solo un ligero mareo, tal vez producido por unas vitaminas. Rodrigo le pide cuidarse por el momento debe seguir en el trabajo.

9:30:04 a.m. PALACIO NACIONAL

El actual Secretario de Hacienda entra a la que será en unas horas, la ex oficina de Ángel Alvarado. Él mira sus cosas desde su escritorio, sonriendo con gran felicidad. El secretario camina lentamente hasta él, preguntándole que es lo que piensa.

-Realmente no lo sé, me gustaría saber que es lo que diré en mi toma de posesión. Algún discurso que deje a los demás presidentes en completa desventaja.

-Podrías escribir uno con ayuda de tú hija o tal vez… con la de tu esposa.

Alvarado borra la sonrisa de su rostro y pasa a la seriedad completa. Cruza los brazos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Un vago rumor, solo… cosas que dicen por los pasillos del Palacio Nacional.

-¿Qué clase de rumor Daniel?

El Secretario pasa a sentarse.

-De que tu esposa volverá para subir tal vez a… mi puesto… o el de algún otro, como… La primera Dama…

-Eso es ridículo, ella me odia. Sabes por lo que pasamos, casi me derrumba de mi puesto, incluso me botaron del partido.

-Pues sabes que la ayuda siempre está al alcance de tus manos, por el momento simplemente puedo decirte, que deberás comenzar a pensar desde ahora quien va a ser tu gabinete en este sexenio. Hay gente que quiere ayudarte y no hundirte como tu esposa. Por ahora, te debo dejar, Hacienda no se mueve sola, y mucho menos este día.

-Si… claro Daniel…

9:35:20 a.m.

Mayte sigue sentada en el colchón donde la dejaron varios minutos atrás. Fernández sigue vigilándola, mientras sus hombres comen en una mesa cercana. Uno de sus hombres le pide saber si podrán entretenerse con ella. A lo que Fernández suelta una carcajada descabellada.

-Son unos imbéciles… por supuesto que no, la mataremos si es necesario, peor nada de sexo en esta bodega, nada de orgias. Lo único que me interesa es que esta misión salga bien…

-El trabajo va bien, eliminamos a los peones y nosotros, recibiremos el pago, podemos tener lo que queremos.

Fernández se pone de pié y toma de la camisa al hombre, tirándolo y apuntándole a la cara.

-¿Crees que esos son los peones? ¿Crees que ellos eran solo trabajadores menores? No, tú nos aves quien es quien en una agencia, nunca se sabe que puede ocurrir maldito desgraciado, así que, por el momento yo soy aquí el jefe y se hace lo que digo, si digo que la matamos, la matamos, si digo que mato… adivina…

El hombre, sudoroso, lo mira aterrado, pero el sonar del celular de Fernández es lo que lo salva. Este se pone de pié y lo contesta.

-_¿Todo está bien?_- Dice una voz distorsionada.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan ¿Cómo vas tú en la Unidad?

- _Isauro no ah salido de su oficina, pero no hay de que preocuparse, eh estado monitoreando sus actividades en el Server y no ah habido nada interesante, solo checa su correo y entra a paginas comunes intentando sacar su nerviosismo, cualquier movimiento lo sabré , mantén a la chica ahí y recuerda, no la toquen…_

-Descuida de ello, seguiremos en contacto.

Fernández cuelga mientras mira a sus hombres y les pide apresurarse a comer, uno nunca sabe cuando deben salir inmediatamente.

9:39:46 a.m. PALACIO NACIONAL-OFICINA DE PATRICIA ALVARADO

Patricia se pone de pié al ver a Eder entrar, Eder sonríe y la abraza.

-Eder, tanto tiempo sin verte. Siéntate.

-Lo siento Paty pero no podemos, necesitamos ir directo a la UCT.

-Justo eso quiero que me expliques… sonabas extraño por teléfono.

-Un asunto bastante serio, y para resolverlo necesitamos que vengas con nosotros a la UCT, necesitamos interrogarte. Acompáñanos.

-No, hasta que no me digas la razón por la que quieres que vaya.

Eder la mira un momento y voltea a ver a su compañero.

-Es sobre tu padre Patricia… un posible atentado…

9:43:51 a.m. OFICINAS DE LA CAMPAÑA POLITICA DE ÁNGEL ALVARADO

Mariela se encuentra archivando algunas cosas, cuando su asistente entra.

-Mariela, tienes una llamada, es de… tu sabes quien.- La chica se muerde el labio y sonríe.

-¿Tan temprano? Creí que me llamaría hasta el medio día. No importa pasa la llamada.

Mariela toma el teléfono y contesta. Una voz muy varonil contesta del otro lado de la línea.

-Mariela amor mío, ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Julián- Dice casi ruborizada -. Creí que llegarías más tarde, solo para los últimos preparativos de la toma de posesión de Alvarado.

-Pues me quise adelantar, Acapulco no es lo mío, prefiero Las Vegas. ¿Cómo va la lista de invitados?

-En proceso, pero estás dentro, eso es lo que interesa ¿no?

-Bastante. Sabes, no eh hablado con Alvarado desde mi partida, espero que pronto le pueda ver, hay muchas cosas por tratar.

-Descuida, estarás en las mejores posiciones dentro del partido cuando el parta, es un muy buen amigo de del presidente del partido, Antonio.

-Excelente, exente. Bueno amor, estoy por tomar un taxi, espero verte en el edificio, me dirijo para allá.

-¿Y cual es el motivo?

-Bueno, tengo el día casi libre y me gustaría que pasáramos al menos un tiempo de… calidad, tu sabes…

Mariela sonríe y acepta.

-Necesitamos hablar sobre algo, ¿te importa?

-No, para anda, me fascina la idea.

-Entonces te veré a la entrada del edificio a las 10:20 a.m. ¿de acuerdo?

-Hecho, te veo a esa hora. Adiós guapo.

9:49:44 a.m. UCT-OFICINA DE ISAURO PÉREZ

Jareny entra con un fólder que contiene algunos nombres de organizaciones y posibles motivos. Isauro le pide mostrarle el primero.

-Creemos que "Los Del Golfo" pueden estar involucrados tras haber introducido a uno de sus cabecillas a la cárcel. Adolfo Hernández, aunque según parece, la prisión no ah tenido problemas con el hombre, ligeros deslices de droga.

-Pues hay ciertos deslices que pueden ser mayores. ¿Quiénes más?

-Puede ser también "Los Tigrillos", "Los Del Pacifico", "El Cartel Rojo", todos por atracos contra sus trabajos o por arresto de personal. Hay muchas posibilidades y poco tiempo de hacer tantas investigaciones. Por lo que han anunciado en la televisión, la toma de posesión es a las 6:00 p.m., están por dar las 10:00 a.m. y no hemos avanzado en nada.

-No tenemos más pistas, debemos seguir con lo que tenemos.

-¿Entonces, cual es el plan?

Isauro mira su reloj y después al derredor.

-Por el momento solo puedo seguir una pista y es la más fiable.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunta Jareny.

-Me inclino por "El Cartel Rojo", el único de los cabecillas que sigue vivo y libre de la justicia es Ernesto Mondragón. Investíguenlo, tal vez él tenga algo que nos pueda ayudar.

-De acuerdo, lo pasaré a tu Server y… tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

Isauro intenta sonreír, pero lo único que hace es darse la vuelta. Jareny sale. Isauro mantiene la mirada fija, cuando su computadora recibe un correo, velozmente lo mira y sonríe: "A las 10:10 a.m. en el parque "Esperanza" Hay noticias"

9:54:10 a.m. UCT-INFORMATICA

Mayra continúa su investigación, cuando Sergio llega y le pregunta que es lo que hace. Con un comando rápido, Mayra oculta la información mostrando en la pantalla otra ventana. Da media vuelta y le sonríe.

-Nada interesante, al igual que tú.

-Las búsquedas no se hacen solas Mayra, debemos apresurarnos si no queremos que Isauro caiga en una histeria que después se vuelva colectiva, si sigues jugando, juro que llamaré a Jareny, sabes que soy el Jefe de este departamento.

-Antes eras agente de campo, como Eder y Rodrigo, temías por algo ¿No? Si temías por no confiar en tu equipo, deberías hacerlo aquí o también volverás a la calle, peor no con un uniforme de servicios tácticos.

Sergio queda callado ante el comentario. Lo único que pide a Mayra e son distraerse del verdadero motivo.

9:56:16 a.m.

Mientras comienzan a formarse conflictos en la UCT, el automóvil en el que Patricia y Eder viajan ah estado tan silencioso desde su salida, el Secretario de Hacienda sigue los pasos de Alvarado, mientras que Mayte y Fernández siguen esperando órdenes, y Rodrigo espera los resultados de Mayra mientras hace otra investigación.

9:57:37 a.m.

Fernández está por salir de la habitación, cuando su celular recibe un mensaje: "Llama a Pérez, intenta adelantársenos". Este saca su arma rápidamente y llama a Isauro. Isauro, quien está por salir de la Unidad contesta.

-Isauro, no estás en posición de intentar hacer movimientos innecesarios, así que, por favor, regresa a tu oficina, cancela la cita y metete a tu oficina, a menos que quieras que Mayte reciba un hermosos tiro en al cabeza.

-¡¿Pero como demonios…?!

-Haz lo que te digo o Mayte se muere…- Fernández toma a Mayte del brazo, la pone de pié y le pide hablar con su tío mientras le coloca el arma en la cabeza. Piénsalo bien, te tenemos bien vigilado, a ti y a toda la UCT.

-¡Tío!-Grita desesperada Mayte mientras las lágrimas le escurren y no deja de temblar -¡Por favor, no dejes que me dispare!...

Isauro no hace más que aceptar, da media vuelta y entra de nuevo a la Unidad. Pidiendo a Fernández dejarla en paz.

-Excelente elección Isauro, le has dado más tiempo a tu sobrina de vida. Espero que no se repita esto, así que sigue nuestras instrucciones, retrasa la investigación todo lo que puedas, pronto recibirás instrucciones… y cancela tu cita.

Fernández cuelga mientras Isauro, tembloroso, vuelve a su oficina.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00 a.m.


	3. 10:00 am 11:00 am

10:00 a.m. – 11:00 a.m.

10:00:50 a.m. PALACIO NACIONAL-OFICINA DE ÁNGEL ALVARADO

Ángel Alvarado mantiene una llamada con Mariela, quien explica la situación actual.

-…No tiene porque preocuparse Sr. Alvarado, las cosas marchan muy bien, estamos bastante bien sin usted.- Suelta una risa.

-¡Vaya, al menos lo aceptan! Ja. Ok, al parecer, me dijo Patricia que había un movimiento en la agenda de hoy, ¿se ah comunicado contigo?

-No, para nada Sr. Alvarado, pero si hay un cambio, por muy ligero que sea, entonces será grave, moverán todo lo que debía hacer desde ahora hasta las 7:00 p.m., necesitaré que me lo comunique, tal vez debamos posponer el mensaje a la prensa.

-No, quiero combatir con ellos, te avisaré, voy a llamarla.

Alvarado cuelga mientras llama a la oficina de Patricia, pero no responde, cuelga y vuelve a marcar, pero no hay respuesta, así que toma su celular y la llama.

En la UCT, Patricia entra junto a Eder quien le pide seguirlo hasta la habitación de interrogación, pero el celular de ella suena. Mira que es su padre mientras Eder le pide que mantenga la discreción, aún no puede saber nada. Ella contesta.

-¿Dónde demonios estás Patricia?

-Perdón papá, tuve un imprevisto, tuve que salir inmediatamente a ver a Mariela…

-Le hubieses avisado, ella aún no estaba enterada del cambio en la agenda.

-Lo siento papá, llego en unos minutos al edificio, así que por favor, espérame. Te mantendré informado, adiós.

Patricia suspira y asiente frente a Eder, al menos podrán esquivarlo por una hora más, él asiente. Mientras Alvarado se preocupa por la actitud de su hija.

10:06:41 a.m. UCT-OFICINA DE ISAURO PÉREZ

Un error le costó casi la vida de Mayte, creyó que podría resolverlo, pero no fue así, se lo advirtieron y no hizo caso, está bien vigilado y ahora le queda bastante claro. No puede seguir jugando con la vida de su sobrina, menos cuando él es el responsable de ella. Rodrigo entra y lo mira sentado, pálido y tembloroso.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Que demonios te ocurre?

-Ellos se enteraron… casi matan a Mayte… supieron de mis movimientos…

-¿Saben de nuestra sub misión?

-Parte de ella. Tengo un contacto fuera, investigaba los últimos movimientos de Mayte, creía tener una pista, pero intervinieron en mi Server, están infiltrados a la perfección…

-Deben saber sobre mi y mi investigación entonces…

-No, no saben nada Rodrigo, lo hubieran mencionado, solo me tienen vigilado por medio de el servidor. Rodrigo, hay que apresurarnos, debemos hacer lo posible por detener todo esto, me dijeron que me enviarían instrucciones. Debemos movilizar esto.

Rodrigo asiente, por ahora le menciona que cree tener una pista, investigará a fondo el perfil de la persona.

10:11:09 a.m.

Tras el gran susto pasado, Mayte no deja de sollozar en un rincón, e intentando soltarse de las atadoras de sus manos. Fernández se acerca y la toma del brazo fuertemente.

-¡Ni siquiera pienses en soltarte niña, tienes los ojos vendados solamente, al menos deberías escuchar mejor para saber que a todo momento estoy aquí, así que será mejor que dejes de jugar.

-¡Por favor! No sigan con esto, deténganse…

-¡Ja, ja! Como si eso fuese tan fácil de hacer niñita. Ya te dije que hasta que tu tío no coopere, no habrá manera de que salgas viva de aquí. Pero descuida, nuestra gente ya está comenzando a movilizarse. De hecho, tengo una llamada de ellos, con tu permiso.

Fernández sale de la habitación y responde.

-Hola Fernández- Dice una fuerte voz al otro lado de la línea -. ¿Cómo va todo? Espero que Isauro no se les esté yendo de las manos. Pero bueno, solo te llamo para comunicarte que eh comenzado a mover a mi demás gente, incluyendo a Mauricio.

-Entonces, me comunicare con nuestro contacto en la UCT. Movilizaremos a Isauro para que se encuentre con Mauricio.

-Así es, espero una llamada que confirme que el primer movimiento ah sido hecho. Mauricio te llamará en unos minutos.

Fernández sonríe y sigue su camino.

Mientras tanto, en la UCT, Patricia continua con el interrogatorio, el cual, no saca nada bueno para la investigación, Eder no se desespera, intenta que todo salga a su debido tiempo. Aún sabiendo que su padre corre peligro, Patricia intenta mantenerse calmada y no hacer un escándalo, solo espera poder ayudar. El interrogatorio continúa.

10:16:28 a.m. UCT

El teléfono sobre el escritorio de Jareny comienza a sonar y al contestar se lleva una mala impresión.

-¿Jareny? Perdóname… intentaba comunicarme con Rodrigo… yo…

-¡Ah! Descuida Priscila… no necesitas disculparte. ¿No tiene el celular encendido?

-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Jareny…

Ambas quedan calladas unos instantes, después Priscila continua.

-Lo siento, solo… estoy preocupada por Rodrigo, saldré y necesito avisarle, espero que… puedas ayarlo y mencionarle que saldré a ver a mi madre, es sobre… la boda.

Jareny suspira y acepta, y sin contestar el adiós ni las gracias cuelga bruscamente. Se topa el rostro y deja salir un ligero gemido que lo dice todo. Rodrigo llega y le pide que le abra una interfaz para que pueda trabajar.

-¿Han encontrado algo nuevo? Porque esta maldita investigación está desesperándome, no tenemos nada que nos ayude y en todo este tiempo no ah habido ni un avance.

-Una pista muy vaga de una organización, nada más. Espero que me des un servidor cercano al de Mayra y Sergio, los necesito conmigo. ¿Podrías?

Jareny asiente mientras le toma la mano y él la mira un poco incomodo.

-Llamó Priscila, irá a ver a su madre. Solo… quería que lo supieras…

-Gracias Jareny, veré si logro comunicarme con ella, mientras has lo de la interfaz.

10:22:15 a.m. AFUERAS DE LAS OFICINAS DE LA CAMPAÑA POLITICA DE ÁNGEL ALVARADO

Mariela mira su celular e intenta llamar a Julián, pero no contesta, cuando por detrás una mano la sujeta suavemente por la cintura. Ella se estremece y voltea lentamente para recibir un beso cálido de parte de él. Se separan poco a poco y sonríen.

-Llegaste a tiempo… príncipe azul…

-Eres muy desesperada, no me retrasé más de un minuto y ya intentas llamarme… descuida… me tendrás todo el día…

-¡Casi! todo señor… debo volver al menos en una para seguir con los planes de la noche.

-¡Vamos! Estuve ausente dos meses sin anda de diversión contigo, podemos… tu sabes… pasar tal vez dos horas…

-Julián… vienes excesivamente irresistible…

-¿Aceptas?

Mariela mira a Julián y acepta, así ambos caminan hasta un taxi que los lleve hasta el apartamento de Julián.

Isauro continúa en su oficina de la UCT, pero pronto recibe un nuevo correo. Esta vez desconoce al remitente pero sabe de que trata cuando comienza a leer. Debe salir de inmediato y encontrarse en un nuevo punto, pero antes debes sacar algo de la Unidad.

-¡Dios bendito! Pero para que demonios quieren que yo… ¡Dios!

10:27:27 a.m. PALACIO NACIONAL

El Procurador de Justicia llega al Palacio Nacional, donde intenta no ser visto por todo el personal, entrando inmediatamente a uno de los pasillos, camina junto a su guardaespaldas quien le abre el paso lo más que puede por los pasillos menos transitados, llegando al fin hasta la puerta de la Oficina del aún vocero del ex-presidente. Este se pone de pié y lo saluda alegremente.

-¡Ah! El Procurador favorito… Ignacio Lerdo. ¿Qué te trae tan temprano a estas oficinas?

-Bueno, verás Damián, necesitamos hablar, tú, yo y el Sr. Presidente lo más antes posible

-¡Hablas de Alvarado?

-No, de él debemos de hablar, verás… hace ya 5 horas atrás nos llegó un mensaje filtrado acerca de un posible atentado sobre el nuevo Presidente, Alvarado.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!

-Nuestras agencias están trabajando ya en ello, incluida la UCT. Todos intentan llevar la investigación lo más antes posible, lo que indica hasta el momento que dicha amenaza es inexistente… Aún así, no podemos bajar la guardia.

-Bueno, eso suena bastante creíble, realmente un problema, pero… no podemos darlo a conocer… no aún

-Debemos hablarlo con Alvarado.

-No, no podemos.

-¿Que demonios estas diciendo?

-Verás, si la prensa lo sabe, entonces Alvarado comenzará a movilizarse y a hacer cosas nada agradables, como tal vez… adelantar la toma de poder.

-No lo creo capaz de hacer tal cosa, no viniendo de él, y si así fuese… ¿porque deberían de preocuparles eso?

-Bueno, el Presidente… que deja de serlo hoy… tiene planes junto conmigo, así que, por el momento mantén todo esto en secreto, aumentaremos la seguridad de Alvarado y conforme tus trabajos avancen, decidiremos que ocurre con él…

10:32:56 a.m. UCT-HABITACIÓN DE INTERROGATORIOS

Patricia se toma un ligero descanso mientras Eder se encuentra fuera dela habitación. Sergio entra y la saluda, necesita que lo ayude a identificar a algunos narcotraficantes. Peor antes de eso, Patricia pide a Sergio responder le algo.

-Eder no quiso contestarme… espero que tú si y seas sincero… bueno, no te conozco, pero necesito saber…

-¿Si tu padre está en peligro? Si, según nuestras fuentes.

-No, no hablo de mi padre, eso lo tengo presente y espero que no ocurra… hablo, de, Rodrigo Morales, me parece que es agente…

-¡Ah! Si, lo conozco, es amigo mío, lo conozco de hace 2 años atrás. Ah trabajado aquí desde que abrió la UCT. ¿Porque la pegunta?

-Solo quería saber… hace años que no le veía. Y no se si quiera volverlo a ver.

Sergio comprendía lo que quería decir, había algo en el pasado de Rodrigo que él sabia peor no sabia que tuviera que ver con Patricia. Así, inicia con la identificación de rostros.

10:36:08 a.m. UCT

Rodrigo continúa junto a Mayra con la investigación. Mayra mira a este y al fin decide saber que es lo que ocurre. Rodrigo se detiene por un instante peor le pide continuar trabajando.

-No Rodrigo, no pretendo seguir haciendo este trabajo hasta que no me digas que ocurre.

-Mayra estamos…

-En situación critica y por eso necesito que me digas que es lo que ocurre.

Rodrigo la mira con una decisión que debe admirar, así que acepta. Pidiéndole mantener discreción.

-Nosotros estamos trabajando en una sub-investigación Mayra, hay alguien infiltrado en la UCT e intenta mantenernos controlados contra un grupo que intenta evitar que detengamos el ataque contra Alvarado.

-¡Dios!

-Por eso Isauro me pidió seguir la investigación contigo. Así que trabaja y después veremos que logramos con estos millares de personajes en pantalla, alguno debe llevarnos a la respuesta…

-De acuerdo, me apresuraré… Dios… una verdadera amenaza entre crimen organizado y presidencia…

En ese momento una chica llega con noticias para Mayra.

-La policía local acaba de enviarnos una notificación sobre una explosión en una bodega, dice que había sido rentada por algunos hombres solo por 2 días y hoy era el primero, pero que dentro los bomberos no han hallado ningún cuerpo, solo una camioneta desecha. ¿Ignoro la petición de investigación?

Rodrigo mira a la chica y le pide saber la dirección.

Ambos van hasta su escritorio donde muestra el punto de explosión. Rodrigo anota la dirección y le pide a Mayra continuar mientras agradece a la chica, así sigue su camino hasta que se topa con Eder, quien le pide saber que ocurre con él, no lo ah visto hacer nada.

-Hazte a un lado, tengo trabajo.

-Si claro, eres un estorbo…

-Y tu un imbécil quítate necesito salir de la UCT, sigo una pista. Mientras entretente con lo que tengas que hacer…

-Estoy con Patricia… tal vez quieras hablarle…

Rodrigo lo ignora y continúa.

10:40: 30 a.m.

Uno de los hombres de Fernández entra a la misma habitación con él, dándole un celular, con una llamada de Mauricio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy por llegar al punto, espero que ese Isauro haga bien su trabajo.

-Debe, no puede dejar que su sobrina termine en una barranca.

-¿Y no se supone que ese será su final?

-Por el momento nadie lo sabe, pero si, esas son las ordenes.

-Excelente. ¿Después de él que viene?

-Alvarado, él es nuestro objetivo primordial. Después, las personas menores a la misión.

-Perfecto, te llamaré en cuanto tenga el paquete.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego.

En la UCT Patricia termina de identificar los rostros, peor ninguno cree que sea de temer, todos están en la cárcel ahora. Eder sabe que no es algo bueno.

-Esto significa que la amenaza es más grave, si es una nueva organización que a crecido silenciosamente, será difícil rastrear.

10:45:29 a.m. PALACIO NACIONAL

Ángel Alvarado camina por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la oficina del Secretario de Hacienda, con hojas en mano. Toca y le permiten la entrada. Se sienta y le entrega las hojas. Las cuales, el Secretario mira atentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre con esto?

-Revisando los últimos informes, parece que tienes una ligera caída en el mes de Julio. Eso significa que hay un pequeño desfase en la salida de dinero.

-Eso no puede ser, todas las cuentas están bien. Si hubo caída debió ser el dinero que nos pidieron para continuar las construcciones al sur de la ciudad.

-Es bastante dinero Daniel, quiero saber a donde fue ese dinero.

El Secretario de Hacienda lo mira y por un momento sonríe, se pone de pié y dice que no debe preocuparse.

-Entonces me dirás a dónde se fue ese dinero… ¿verdad?

Una mujer entra con un aviso para Daniel, se le solicita urgentemente en la oficina principal del Palacio, Daniel agradece y está por salir cuando Alvarado vuelve a insistir.

-Veras, ese dinero, deberías reclamarlo a tu campaña, ellos saben dónde está.

10:49:04 a.m.

Isauro ah llegado al estacionamiento debajo de un edificio en la ciudad, muy alejado de la UCT. Baja de su auto y de la parte trasera, saca un maletín, el cual frota con mucho cuidado, traga saliva y cierra la puerta, para después caminar hasta el medio. Unos instantes después, Mauricio sale de entre las sombras apuntándole con un arma, le pide abrir el maletín y mostrarle el contenido. Isauro accede mientras el hombre no lo deja de mirar.

-¡Excelente! Ahora quiero que lo cierres muy bien y lo patees hasta mí. Apresúrate, debemos prepararte para tu misión esta noche.

-¿Por qué demonios…?

-¡Sin preguntas, has lo que te digo!

Isauro cierra el maletín perfectamente y lentamente lo patea. Mauricio lo toma y después le pide subir a un auto, Isauro vacila, peor Mauricio lo obliga a obedecer. Este accede y sube al auto, donde lo amarra rápidamente de pies y manos con una fuerza tremenda, Isauro le mira y momentos después recibe un golpe con el arma en la cabeza. Mauricio sube al auto junto al maletín y arranca. Llama para confirmar la misión completada.

10:54:48 a.m.

Mientras Mauricio se lleva a Isauro, Alvarado comienza a hacer teorías sobre como es que llegó a la Presidencia, Patricia y Eder intentan platicar sobre la situación, cuando Sergio no logra hallar ni a Mayra ni a Jareny. Mayte continua capturada junto a Fernández y Rodrigo llega a la bodega.

10:56:00 a.m. BODEGAS "ART-STAR"

El cielo comienza a despejarse un poco, dejado que los rayos del sol caigan sobre la fría ciudad. Los policías continúan con la investigación mientras el personal que ah sido evacuado hace muchas preguntas. Rodrigo camina hasta donde se encuentra el escaparate y muestra su identificación, necesita saber lo que han encontrado.

-Nada Agente, la camioneta fue destruida por completo, y la identidad de los que la rentaron no la sabemos.

-¿Que hay de la placa?

-Bueno, apenas y es visible estamos por investigarla. Permítame, se la mostraré.

Rodrigo la toma y tomando el celular llama a Mayra, peor no contesta, después a Jareny y lo mismo, así que llama a Sergio a quien le pregunta que es lo que ocurre, pero él tampoco sabe nada, incluso Isauro no se encuentra. Rodrigo pide que investigue el número de placas de la camioneta, Sergio accede a la red e inmediatamente obtiene un nombre.

-Es de un tal José Álamos, y tiene historial criminal, trabaja para diversas organizaciones de secuestro…

-¡Excelente!, saca todo lo que puedas, incluyendo alguna dirección, llegaré hasta él… puede que tengamos la mejor pista…

-De acuerdo.

Rodrigo entrega la placa y sale corriendo del lugar.

10:59:57

10:59:58

10:59:59

11:00:00 a.m.


	4. 11:00 am 12:00 pm

11:00 a.m. – 12:00 p.m.

11:01:05 a.m. UCT

Eder llega con Sergio pidiéndole que vuelva a armar dos nuevos muestrarios con rostros de personas para Patricia, peor Sergio le dice que está ocupado.

-¿En que demonios estás ocupado?

-Rodrigo halló una posible pista, y trato de hallar alguna dirección que pueda ayudarlo en su búsqueda.

-¿Qué clase de pista?

-Una camioneta estalló en una zona de bodegas cercanas aquí y las placas de dicha camioneta son de un delincuente, puede que tenga que ver con lo del día de hoy.

-Más le vale a ese desgraciado. Aún así necesito esos muestrarios, Patricia no debe alertar al Presidente Alvarado a ningún precio.

Sergio continua con su investigación mientras Eder vuelve a interrogatorios. Tras unos instantes, Sergio logra dar con una dirección, toma el teléfono y llama a Rodrigo, quien pide saber lo que ah encontrado.

-Tengo una dirección. Javier Mina #209, en la colonia San Francisco Tepito. Vaya hombres, espero que no tengas problemas.

-Ninguno Sergio, te llamaré en cuanto logre algo nuevo.

Sergio cuelga y comienza a trabajar con la tarea de Eder.

11:06:27 a.m. PALACIO NACIONAL-OFICINA DE ÁNGEL ALVARADO

Tras una breve investigación, Alvarado ah descubierto que las cosas no van muy bien en su campaña. Hubo una transacción de dinero proveniente de Hacienda hacia el partido, pero no mencionan el motivo. Alvarado toma el teléfono y llama a su asistente, la necesita de inmediato. Mientras tanto busca algún folder con más información sobre esa transacción, pero parece que no hay más, solo esa ligera noticia publicada a medias. La asistente entra.

-¿Necesitaba algo Sr. Alvarado?

-Por supuesto Evelyn, necesito que llames a Saúl Alemán, necesito que me llame o que se reúna conmigo lo más antes posible por favor, es urgente.

-Si Sr. Alvarado.

-Y Evelyn… ¿Ah llamado Patricia?

-No señor, aún no.

-Ok, en cuanto lo haga necesito que me pases la llamada.

Evelyn sale y Alvarado espera la llamada de Saúl. Pero primero, decide llamar a Mariela.

11:10:48 a.m.

Priscila sale de un centro comercial, donde, tras comprar algunas cosas, vuelve a su auto que ah sido chocado por un segundo. El hombre la mira y le pregunta si es dueña del automóvil.

-¡Por Dios! Si, es mi auto… ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Perdóneme, quise salir pero vire mal y me pasé en la reversa. No sé si yo pueda…-Descuide está bien, llamaré a mi seguro.

-Demonios en verdad lo siento… yo…

-Será mejor que llame a su seguro antes de que nos tengan aquí más de 6 horas parados, si no que más.

-Tiene razón, lo haré.

Priscila mete sus cosas mientras suspira, no se esperaba eso aquel día.

Por otra parte, Mayte escucha hablar a Fernández afuera y lo que toma por oportunidad para intentar soltarse. Muy cuidadosamente toma una punta del trapo con la que la amarraron e intenta jalarla con fuerza, pero no logra mucho. Se da la vuelta lentamente y logra encontrar un resorte roto del colchón con el cual comienza a rasgar el trapo. Pero el abrir de la puerta la hace detenerse y quedarse quieta. Fernández vuelve a sentarse en la silla.

-Has dejado de llorar la última media hora. ¿Significa que ya estas resignada?

Mayte nos abe que decir, su mente está más concentrada en saber como hará para continuar rompiendo las vendas.

-Te hice una pregunta… contéstame…

-No… solo que… ya no hayo lágrimas que me broten…

-Excelente. Me gusta el silencio, que mis victimas no se alteren, todo sale bien.

-¿Me van a violar?

-Como ya dije… todo va a salir bien Mayte, tu tío está haciendo su trabajo muy bien, excelente.

-Dios mío…

-Él es tu único boleto de salida.

11:15:32 a.m. ZONA DE CONSTRUCCIÓN, ZONA SUR DE LA CIUDAD

Mauricio le da unas cuantas palmadas a Isauro quien despierta algo alterado. Mauricio le quita las vendas de los pies y lo hace salir, toma el maletín y le pide que camine hasta un contenedor de basura. Isauro comienza a temer por su vida y Mauricio lo nota:

-Descuida, no morirás… no aún, te necesitamos.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?

-Ya tenemos el rifle, nos falta el tirador. Una organización tan grande como lo es la nuestra, no la podemos poner en peligro. Tenemos años trabajando en esto.

-Malditos enfermos…

-Permíteme, necesito hacer una llamada.

Mauricio toma un celular oculto en el contenedor y llama al único número. Un instante de silencio y después le contestan.

-Tengo listo a Isauro.

-_Entonces necesitamos que esperes ahí en la caceta. El policía no vigilará en todo el día, de eso me eh encargado. Yo estoy haciendo algunos movimientos en la UCT, después, saldré de aquí y te iré a ver._

-Espero que no tardes, por el momento le explicaré lo que vamos a hacer y revisaré el rifle.

-_Perfecto._

Ambos cuelgan e Isauro es obligado a entrar en la caceta, donde esperarán al topo de la UCT.

11:20:49 a.m. UCT-INTERROGATORIOS

Patricia se pone de pié y está por salir cuando Jareny entra. Patricia la saluda mientras que ella hace lo mismo.

-¿Ah donde ibas?

-Quería saber si el tercer muestrario está listo. Eder se ah retrasado un poco.

-Ah es que intenta llamar a su novia, pero no le ah contestado. Solo quería que firmaras estos documentos donde aceptas haber dicho la verdad y haber colaborado con nosotros.

-Ok, lo haré.

Patricia firma rápidamente y después pregunta por Rodrigo.

-¿Vendrá? ¿Él me interrogará?

-No, de hecho está fuera, lo creo porque no lo eh visto en un buen rato. Yo tenía cosas por hacer.

-Ok, espero poderme ir pronto.

Eder entra y le dice:

-Pues lo harás. El vocero del Presidente Escalante acaba de llamar, te necesitan en el Palacio.

-¿Dijo el motivo?

-Para nada, pero suena importante. Te llevará uno de los agentes de la UCT, yo debo continuar con la investigación.

Patricia acepta mientras sale junto a Jareny. Eder mira su celular y vuelve a llamar a Mayte, quien sigue sin contestar.

11:25:12 a.m. UCT-INFORMATICA

Mayra se sienta de nuevo en su estación cuando Sergio molesto le pregunta dónde estaba.

-..Tuve… tuve que salir…

-¿Salir? Estamos en una crisis, no puedes salir así como así.

-Lo siento Sergio, en verdad, pero debía de salir, era urgente. Perdóname por no avisarte, no volverá a pasar.

-Sergio la mira atentamente y le pide comunicarse con Rodrigo, ah captado nuevos movimientos. Mayra continúa con la investigación, mientras se encuentra trabajando su celular suena, mira quien es quien llama, decide no contestar. Tras unos instantes el celular vuelve a marcar y Mayra contesta.

-¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no puedo hablar ahora… si, te lo dije… ¡que no!... Espera.

Mayra camina hasta detrás de unos lockers y continúa hablando.

-¡No! Ya te dije que no volveré a salir… no… por favor… me tienen muy vigilada, Sergio está detrás de mí. No… Ok… dame 10 minutos y saldré, lo prometo… pero será la última vez… Adiós…

Jareny por su parte llama a una chica de nombre Mariel. Le pide que la acompañe.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Acaba de llamar la AFI, necesito que te conectes con ellos y les pidas 12 archivos, biografías de 12 personas que Eder tiene como sospechosos, después de eso, necesito que te comuniques con Isauro, aún no sé nada sobre él.

-Dijo que necesitaba salir rápido, pero eso fue hace ya casi más de media hora…

Jareny mira su reloj.

-Demonios. Ok, en cuanto termines envía esos archivos a Eder y Sergio para que los analicen.

11:31:01 a.m. PALACIO NACIONAL

Alvarado recibe al presidente de su partido, Saúl Alemán. Tras estrecharse la mano, le pide sentarse.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Alvarado? ¿Temes por no decir lo que crees correcto para el país?

-Nada de eso mi buen amigo. Es algo más… extraño.

-¿Extraño? Me asustas.

-Pues si eso te asusta la pregunta te hará desmayar. ¿Que demonios ocurre con ese dinero hecho transacción entre Hacienda y nuestro partido? Debes saber algo al menos.

Alemán sonríe.

-Lo más lógico, Hacienda apoyaba nuestros propósitos cuando fueses presidente, simplemente ayudo… un poco.

-Sé que este país ah tenido muchas cosas chuecas en los gobiernos pasados y por eso mismo quiero que mi gobierno no tenga esos problemas. Si tú y hacienda han hecho algo para que yo llegue aquí, quiero que me lo digan…

Alemán asiente y le pide que sea discreto.

-Sabes que en todos los gobiernos han hecho movimientos checos. Hacienda está en contra de nuestros enemigos en campaña, solo eso… Nos ayudaron…

-Y ahora quieren que los ayude uno… Necesitamos hablar seriamente.

11:36:20 a.m. CASETA-ZONA DE CONSTRUCCIÓN

Mauricio toma una taza de café bien cargado mientras Isauro, quien está amarrado a la silla, mira el Rifle completamente desarmado sobre la mesa que tiene frente. Mauricio le ah explicado que es lo que harán dentro de unas horas contra Alvarado, peor no le ah dicho aún el verdadero motivo. Isauro continua intentando desatarse mientras él habla, hasta que menciona a su sobrina. Isauro lo mira detenidamente y después escucha lo que Mauricio le dice:

-Verás, la eh visto en fotos. Es hermosa, bastante. ¿Qué harías por ella? Por salvarla.

-Todo…

-¿Incluso matar a tu Presidente?

Isauro oprime fuertemente su mandíbula. Pero no responde.

-Debes responder, porque si me das una negativa, lo tomaré como un: "Mata a Mayte"… ¿que dices?

Isauro respira hondo y responde que sí.

-¡Ah! Maravillosos Isauro, eso me gusta de un hombre, que luche por su familia y por el bien de su país ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Maldito seas.

-Gracias. No desesperes, en unos minutos nuestro contacto llegará y dará instrucciones.

Isauro suspira y teme por lo que ocurra.

11:40:02 a.m. JAVIER MINA #209, COLONIA SAN FRANCISCO TEPITO

Rodrigo baja de su auto y camina hasta el departamento. Ahí toca la puerta dos veces y ambas sin respuesta, saca su arma y toca una tercera vez, esta ocasión un hombre contesta.

-Buenas tardes, busco al Sr. Álamos.

-¡No se encuentra!... ¡Largo!

-Necesito hablar de negocios con él… por favor…

El hombre vacila y abre un poco la puerta, mira a Rodrigo y le pregunta que clase de negocios, este responde que necesita algo de droga, y un secuestro fingido.

-¿Ambos?... Ok… pasa…

Rodrigo camina hasta el centro del departamento completamente desocupado, solo con un colchón en el centro, unos trastes tirados, un televisor con poca calidad y una mujer dormida.

-Yo soy Álamos, ¿Qué necesita ralamente?

-Necesito saber sobre un secuestro… debe saber exactamente a que me refiero… encontré… la placa de esta en un incendio dentro de una bodega… su placa es… XSL-378 ¿no es así?

-¡Maldito hijo de…!

Rodrigo levanta el brazo y le apunta a la cabeza, le pide que se quede quieto. Álamos mantiene la distancia y levanta los brazos le pide no dañarlo. Rodrigo asiente mientras le pide colocarse una chaqueta, lo acompañará a dar una vuelta, pero cuando menos lo espera, un segundo hombre entra y dispara a Rodrigo, quien esquiva el disparo por suerte, Álamos sale corriendo mientras el segundo hombre continúa atacando a Rodrigo, quien se cubre con la pared. Carga y se lanza sobre el suelo para dispararle a su atacante. La mujer se despierta histérica, lo cual hace que Rodrigo mire que Álamos ah salido. Corre a la parte tercera del edificio, mirando que se le ah adelantado. Sale por la ventana y corre detrás de él.

11:45:13 a.m. UCT

Eder vuelve a llamar a Mayte, pero sigue sin contestar, ah llamado a su oficina y tampoco le han respondido, lo que comienza a preocuparle. Se acerca a Mariel y le pregunta si sabe algo sobre Isauro.

-Nada en absoluto y Mayra desapareció, quería que me ayudase a hacer algunos movimientos con unos archivos que pedí a la AFI, espero poder encontrarla pronto para que tú y Sergio trabajen con ellos.

-Muchas gracias Mariel, pero en serio necesito llamarle a Isauro, me preocupa Mayte.

-¿Ya intentaste a su celular?

-Ah todos lados.

-Entonces debe ser algo delicado, donde tampoco encuentras a Mayte.

-¡Espero te equivoques!

-Lo siento, la situación me hace pensar mal… espero lo encuentres, iré a buscar a Mayra en algún sitio.

11:49:57 a.m. CASETA-ZONA DE CONSTRUCCIÓN

Isauro a estado muy callado los últimos 10 minutos, los que le han sido eternos. Mauricio está por comenzar una plática cuando tocan a la puerta, Isauro mira a esta y después a Mauricio, quien sonriente se levanta y sale de la habitación. Isauro inmediatamente comienza a sacar de sus mangas una navaja, la cuál, rompe poco a poco las rompe. Al fin con las manos libres, rompe las de los pies y sin querer tropieza con la silla, mirando por la ventana el rostro del Topo de la UCT. Impactado por la imagen frente de si, queda sin habla y sin que una sola articulación le responda. Mauricio entra inmediatamente y lo mira de pié sacando su arma. Isauro velozmente le pasa la navaja por la mano, hiriéndolo y haciendo que tire el arma, pero al estar por atacarlo, por la ventana el Topo le dispara 3 veces, Mauricio toma su arma y le apunta de nueva cuenta perro sin pensarlo vuelve a dispararle otras tres veces. Mauricio se pone de pié y mira afuera, donde el Topo a desaparecido. De nueva cuenta, el celular de Isauro suena, pero esta vez con un mensaje de parte de Rodrigo, quien dice: "Tengo una pista, se me ah escapado, pero lo detendré. Mayte estará a salvo…". Mauricio furioso marca al celular del Topo.

-¡Tenemos problemas, Rodrigo está detrás de nosotros! Llama de inmediato a Leo, debe de seguir el plan.

11:54:28 a.m.

Mientras Patricia ha llegado al Palacio, Fernández y Mayte continúan en la habitación, dónde ella ha avanzado en su trabajo, Alvarado sigue con Alemán hablando sobre el Secretario de Hacienda y Eder vuelve a intentar hablar con Mayte, Sergio comienza a sospechar de Mayra…

11:55:05 a.m.

Tras llegar a un acuerdo, Priscila sale del centro comercial despidiéndose de su asegurador. Tras avanzar 4 cuadras más después del centro comercial, Priscila toma su celular para llamar a su madre, cuando un coche vuelve a embestirla. Aturdida, mira como dos hombres la toman presa, uno de ellos es el hombre que chocó su automóvil. Llorando, les pide dejarla ir. Llorando y pataleando es subida al automóvil para así acelerar. Por su parte, Rodrigo a localizado al hombre, quien ah entrado a una vecindad. Tras subir dos pisos, el hombre entra a un cuarto. Rodrigo le sigue en pasos y entra de igual manera. En el cuarto, el hombre llama a alguien, y mientras lo hace, Rodrigo saca su arma y le apunta, pero es delatado por un espejo frente a Álamos. Este, gira velozmente apuntándole, peor Rodrigo dispara primero, el hombre cae muerto. Rodrigo corre hasta él intentando salvarlo, peor la herida es grave, le ah dado en la yugular. Desesperado se deja caer al suelo, donde mira su reloj, está por dar el medio día y lo ah arruinado todo. De repente, su celular suena.

-Hola Agente Morales… Será necesario que hablemos seriamente de lo que está haciendo, cosa que nos está impidiendo seguir con nuestro trabajo.

-¿Quien demonios…?

-No importa. Lo que importa es que usted debe seguir nuestras ordenes… sabemos que trabajaba con Isauro Pérez para detenernos… pero ahora él está muerto, si le tiene un poco de respeto, salvará a su sobrina, seguirá con la misión que él no pudo finalizar. Y, si no lo quiere hacer por Mayte… tal vez lo haga por Priscila, acaba de ser secuestrada saliendo de un supermercado… No haga ninguna pregunta, solo haga lo que le decimos… baje del edificio, llegue a su auto y llame a este teléfono para darle instrucciones si no quiere tener la misma suerte que Isauro… y no intente rastrearnos porque lo sabremos… su tiempo corre…

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00 p.m.


End file.
